FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a color optical output system of the kind employing spatial light modulators responsive to different color signals to produce separate modulated color component signals which are optically combined to form a color output signal. One example of an application of such a system is in large scale displays as disclosed in our earlier International applications W091/15923, W091/15843 and PCT/GB92/00002 (incorporated herein by reference); another is in color printing.